Unknown (Create-A-Bot Decepticon)
Unknown is the main antagonist of Transformers: The Game (Autobot/Decepticon) and Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots/Decepticons. Unknown is a rookie in the Decepticon army sent to Earth in search of the All Spark. Under the tutelage of senior soldiers like Barricade and Starscream, this new warrior can assume a wide variety of Alternate mode alternate modes scanned from the Human local life-forms' vehicles in his fight against the Autobots. History ''Transformers: The Game'' ''Transformers Autobots video game'' Young Autobot destroyed three drones as bait to lure him to a particular location on a casino strip. He faced off against Young Autobot before the do-gooder could escape to Tranquility, and despite the fact he says he is "No one to be trifled with", lost the fight. He was later in the Hoover Dam discussing with Megatron about the bombs planted on the Dam that could result in thousands of human casualties. Young Autobot and Ironhide subsequently defused the bombs. ''Transformers Decepticons video game'' Commanded by Lord Starscream, Unknown arrived on Earth to locate the origin of a Decepticon distress beacon. At first, little information was divulged to the other Decepticons until Starscream arrived on Earth himself. In the meantime, Barricade reluctantly showed Unknown the ropes, and later put him in charge of the other Decepticons. After a long search through the Middle East, the Decepticons began to have suspicions that the lost Decepticon was in fact Megatron, who Unknown dismissed as a relic. After the other Decepticons left Unknown to his own devices, Starscream finally arrived on Earth, personally greeting Unknown by nearly landing on him. Finally explaining his motives (in his own ass-backwards Starscream way) he lied through his teeth saying that releasing Megatron would cause the downfall of the Decepticons, and that the All Spark was actually on Earth (which it was). He then explained (lying again this time) that he simply wanted the All Spark to prevent a power struggle as he would need his full attention on preventing Megatron's revival. That didn't work. Once Starscream got a hold of the All Spark, Unknown had already helped to liberate Megatron from his icy tomb and led him back to Tranquility, where the Decepticon tyrant and his NEW second-in-command would face off against the traitorous jetfighter. Starscream used the power of the All Spark to power himself up to new levels (ignoring the precedent of over-powered Starscreams inexplicably causing their own downfall) and attacked his former boss. That didn't work either. Outwitting the empowered Starscream, Unknown stole the All Spark from him and smashed him in the chest, weakening him enough to have his Spark extinguished by Megatron. Unknown would die on that spot, the backlash from the All Spark overpowering his circuits, but he died a warrior and a true Decepticon. That didn't go over too well. Megatron returned after Starscream's defeat only to watch and laugh as Unknown slowly died. As the young Decepticon pleaded to be repaired, Megatron would only say that his weakness was his downfall, and that all of the Decepticons who fell in battle were worthless pawns to be stripped away like rust. Unknown then watched in horror as Megatron leapt at him, tearing him apart. Dark of the Moon film He appears as a minor antagonist. Notes * Just like his heroic counterpart, Unknown can adapt into numerous forms that can change his status. Several of his forms cannot be accessed in the game, but can be obtained by earning WiFi points by playing Battle for the All Spark. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Nameless Category:Destroyers Category:Remorseful Category:Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Protagonists